Never Before
by babykiliwigi
Summary: Every since Isa's parents died, all she had was her puppy, Buddy. One day Bud falls in the river and starts to drown, until a boy, Gus, rescues him. After that, Isa and Gus fall in love, only to overcome the obstacle ahead of them. -twilight based.


**This is a short story assignment for school. I thought it was pretty decent so I decided to post it. Enjoy! **

**Please be aware that this isn't like my other story. This is simple, short and to the point.**

**Our maximum page numbers for this assignment was supposed to be 5 pages; this is six xD oh well.**

**-Catalinaaa**

**--**

"Buddy, come here!" I called to my five-month old puppy. He ignored me and continued to dance around in the blades of the spring grass, vivid and alive with color.

I was sketching the scenery of the river nearby. It seemed like a perfect place of any artist; the rocks were edged with detail and texture. Depth and value was

held in place by the trees that balanced with the nature. I smiled at the scenic view, and continued to sketch again. Suddenly, I heard a yelp. I looked up quickly;

consequently seeing my puppy plunging into the white river rapids. My reflexes took my immediately to my feet, as I stared with wide, horrified eyes at Buddy. He

managed to grab a hold of a bracken twig that was clumped tight in his jaw. He held on for his life as the white blankets of water smacked against his frail little

body, swinging him back and forth. He gasped for air, and he plunged under; and there was no sight of Buddy anymore. My heard stopped and my blood turned to

ice. It was too late to save him…My body washed with relief as he came back up, gasping for air once more. "Buddy!" I yelled at him. "Hold on tight, sweetie, I'll get

you out!"At that moment I knew I was lying to Buddy – to myself. It was already too late and there was no possible way I could jump in and save him. Also, in this

small town of Caliente, Nevada, everyone was stubborn and the population was low. There was no way I could find someone to help save a dog.Suddenly, I saw a

boy. He was probably my age, and he was walking above the ditch, where Buddy fell. I turned and hid my face, too ashamed to show any pain, but my muffled

sobs finally gave in.

The jostled sounds of pebbles and leaves crackling made me look over my shoulder, where I saw the boy running down the ditch. His red short hair flew in the wind

as the rocks and pebbles tumbled down where he ran. He then jumped off the side of the mountain, and dove perfectly into the river like a professional swimmer in

the Olympics. I watched in amazement as he smoothly swam to Buddy, fighting the currents. He grabbed Buddy's wet pelt and wedged him under his arm; safe

and secure. Then, the boy swam to shore, still fighting the currents. When he got ashore, he carefully crawled up the ditch, and placed Buddy gently in front of me. I

was in shock and I stared at the boys face. When I finally snapped out of it, I looked at Buddy and was relieved to see his deep but shallow breaths.

"Thank you," I said quietly, wiping the fiery tears off my face. This boy was beautiful - an angel that had fallen from heaven. His eyes were a lavishing dark green and his reddish brown hair shot refulgent lights in every direction.

"I wonder why is that girls still look beautiful, even when they cry?" He asked me with a little smile. I shook my head.

"Hah," I laughed, flattered. A hot feeling burned in my cheeks - and it wasn't the tears that I cried. It was definitely something about this boy.

"Thank you again for saving Buddy…er," I pondered.

"Gus," he helped me.

"Yes, Gus. Thank you so much, Gus. I'm Isa May, by the way. Without you, I would have nobody." My head dropped as I held back the past memories and the pain.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"My parents died," I told him. Simple and to the point. He didn't ask no more.

"Can I at least make it up to you?" I added frantically. "You could come over for dinner! Yes, that would be great. Or perhaps I could play a little music for you. That -"

His chuckle interrupted my words.

"Music?" His eyebrows went up. "Of course, I love music." He stood up and squeezed the water out of his soaking red polo shirt.

"Alright. Let's go, then." I carefully scooped up Buddy in my arms, and I led the way back to my house, grateful this angel fell.

I sat down on my old piano stool. "I, Isa May, will play the song Lake Erie Rainfall," I giggled happily. Buddy was still resting in my room, and Gus was sitting next to me on the piano stool. My fingers moved on the piano like a swan dancing in the twilight. I was into my music that I completely forgot Gus was there the whole time.

"Beautiful," he applauded just as I finished my last chord. "Amazing."

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Well," he sighed. "I have to get going. Curfew. Parents are strict."

"Alright then," I said, disappointed. Gus was a great person.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He hinted.

"Sure," I replied. "Same place." He nodded, and grabbed his boots.

Just as I shut the door on his way out, my heart thumped faster and faster. I scooped up Buddy from my bed, and quietly whispered to him, "I'm glad you're alive. And thank you Buddy, I love you."

The next day was great. I woke up in an optimistic mood. Buddy was up and being his cheerful self again, oblivious to what happened to him and his near-death experience.

I went to the river bank at six, met up with Gus and we walked a good five miles to his house. His house was beautiful; the exterior made of mahogany bricks. The

interior was made out of marble and stone. I gazed at his house like a kid's first time going to the Jelly Belly factory. Everything was so mesmerizing. A small violin

that was hanging on the wall caught my attention in the main room. Gus picked it up ever so lightly and got into ready position. I sat down on the couch, waiting for

him to play a song.

His synchronized arm strokes, his closed eyes. The surrounding. It all fit perfectly with his beautiful song. When he finished, a wide smile grew on my face.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "You're really good!"

"As you are," he complimented back.

For the rest of the day we walked around his neighborhood, talking or playing childish games like hide and go seek. We had a great time, and I was beginning to really like him.

"I think it's about time you meet my parents," Gus concluded. We were holding hands and never to let go after six months of knowing each other, and loving each other.

"What?" I gulped. "No way."

"Yes way," he chucked and grabbed my waist. "They have to, eventually."

"_Eventually,_" I emphasized.

"No, now." He smiled and firmly grabbed my hand, and pulled me over his back. He gave me a piggy back ride all the way to his house while I freaked out at the thought of meeting his "strict" parents.

When we arrived at Gus's house, he didn't open the door. Instead, he rang on the doorbell while I waited reluctantly; my heart racing. "It's ok, Isa," he reassured me.

A tall lady with the same red hair and green eyes as Gus opened the door. Her green eyes went dark and big as she looked at Gus, then to me, and back at Gus.

"Who's this?" she said in a birdy voice. Gus gulped.

"Ma, this is Isa May. My…girlfriend." Her lips cringed in many directions.

I saw her look at my clothes and back to my face. "Pretty," she said dully. "Hideous clothing, though. C'mon in, c'mon in." She didn't sound friendly at all.

I sat down at the dinner table and sulked in silence as Gus put the food down.

"You play?" She asked. "You play violin?" I shook my head quickly.

"Piano," I corrected her. "I'm not that great, however." Gus' mouth opened to interfere with my statement, but he was interrupted by Gus' dad.

"So where do you live?" He asked me.

"I live on the other side of the river." I said, and smiled.

Suddenly, Gus' mother stood up from her chair and slammed her fork onto the table. "You mean she's a peasant!?" She hissed at Gus. "You're in love with a _poor _girl!"

Gus stood up too. "I like her," he retorted. His mother snarled.

"You can't love her," she said coldly again. "She's poor, dirty and just so unsanitary. She doesn't even have an education at an Art University. Gus!" She then grabbed my ear while I moaned in pain. She dragged me to the front door and threw me out. She closed the door, and my world went back.

"Buddy, you're so silly," I stroked my puppy's fur as he played with a toy. It was almost two and a half months after that incident, and I hadn't heard anything from Gus. I supposed they moved, or, Gus' mother sent him off somewhere. I shook the thought from my head and started to play the piano. I avoided to play the song that I first played for Gus because that brought back memories. Birds hummed and the gentle wind sang along with my music, creating a big smile on my face. Suddenly, a voice startled me.

"Wow!" a man exclaimed. My head zipped over to my window. A plump man leaned against the window as he commented again.

"How wonderful. Oh, excuse me miss, I am Professor Clevord, from the Art Institute of Nevada. We do have a piano spot open, and I believe your music is amazing." He gestured with his face to think about it.

"Oh my gosh," I said surprised. "Really?" He nodded, and my life was back again.

I grabbed my suitcase and my dog bag where Buddy was in. I was finally going to get educated at an Art University. I was so excited. My heart raced with joy.

As I stepped up onto the train, I heard a lady arguing with a man to my right. I peeked at her, a realized it was Gus' mom. My mind went blank.

"What do you _mean _there's no spot open!" She hissed. "My son is an excellent violin player. I wonder why you did this. I mean, just look at him! He's just great!" Her arm was over Gus' shoulder, as she shook him vigorously, showing the man.

"I'm sorry, Madam, there's no spot open. As you can see, the train is crowded."

At that very moment she looked over her shoulder and looked at me on accident. She was just probably looking at the crowded train, but her when her eyes met her eyes they narrowed. Gus' eyes followed, and our eyes locked on each other.

"You…" she said deeply. "You little fool!" She pushed Gus with tremendous force towards me. He stumbled and fell into my arms. When he stood up, he hugged me.

"Isa," he said. "I love you." I was too shocked to say anything, and a familiar chuckle rose.

"Isa," Gus' mom said. "I'm sorry. You're so talented; you got in and Gus did not. I should of thought of you much better. I'm so ignorant." Her head bellowed.

She grabbed Gus' arm and pulled him away. "We have to go. Good luck, Isa."

"No!" I managed to say. My voice broke. "Gus…" All he did was shake his head, his eyes full of agony.

"Wait! Madam!" The man said. "We have a one more spot open!" Gus' eyes zipped to me. He ran into my arms, smiling and tearing up.

"I love you too," I laughed, crying as well. "I love you too."


End file.
